


You Wouldn't Believe How Quickly Porn Spreads Through the Barracks

by SweetDeceit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen stumbles across them, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, he hates (loves) them, pornographic images of inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeceit/pseuds/SweetDeceit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Divine Rosamund sat on the sunburst throne, all sorts of unsavory pornographic images of her and her Templars began to surface. But what if the same thing happened to the inquisitor? What if Cullen were to stumble across these images? Tags subject to change, really not sure where I'm going with this but needed to get it out of my head. Inquisitor not described so you can imagine your own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologize. I just had this idea in my head and needed to get it out. I don't claim this to be good, but hopefully someone enjoys it! It probably has a bunch of mistakes, and I might make edits later, but for now I'm just writing it in the spare time I have. All mentioned characters belong to BioWare and Dragon Age: Inquisition! I just love them so I decided to play around a little.

 

* * *

 

It was by pure accident that Cullen stumbled upon it.

He was making his rounds, taking his casual stroll through the barracks to make sure everything was in order. His soldiers were already up and on their patrols around Skyhold, so their quarters were all but deserted.

He walked slowly through the long room, filled to the brim with bunk beds, until a piece of paper caught his eye from one of the beds. The soldiers were not permitted any materials apart from the occasional status report or list of their weekly duties.

Judging from the colorfulness of the page, this was neither.

With a small growl, Cullen stepped forth and plucked the page from its spot peeking out from beneath the blanket of the bed.

His growl was instantly caught in his throat and came out as somewhat of a strangled whimper, for on the page was the inquisitor, stripped completely bare and laying on her back, staring up at him and causing his mouth to go dry and his armor to grow a bit tighter.

Her eyes were half lidded, her hands were clutching her ample breasts tightly in her hands, and her long legs were spread wide. Her cheeks were flushed, hair forming a halo around her head on the pillow she lay on.

He blushed and looked away from the page.

He cleared his throat and looked around the room, ensuring that he was alone. Finding that he was, Cullen tucked the page inside his breastplate and walked back to his office.

Once inside, he opened his bottom drawer and placed the paper inside, covering it with some reports before he slammed the drawer shut. He sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

 _This_ had to be addressed. He could not just let this go, he had to tell her-

Cullen sighed in despair at that thought.

She deserved to know about…this thing. She was clearly the injured party in this, so he needed to inform her of what was going on. But the thought of confronting her with it made him quite uncomfortable.

His relationship with the inquisitor was…fragile. She had often flirted with him and made it a point to come talk to him as often as she could, but if he were to just hand her this, she would know that he had seen it and she would probably be mortified and never be able to look at him without thinking about this… despicable image.

He recalled reading somewhere that the same thing had happened to Divine Rosamund, the youngest and most beautiful Divine ever put on the sunburst throne. But the _inquisitor?_

Maker, people were twisted.

Cullen thought for a few more minutes on whether or not to tell her, but he decided against it.

For now, it was only one isolated incident, and he surely did not want to put his relationship with her in jeopardy over…this.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying his hardest to erase the image from his mind. He breathed in deeply and calmed himself. Eventually he was able to put it from his mind, though it was no easy feat.

The inquisitor was….absolutely breathtaking. When he first saw her, he was in awe by her. When she first flirted with him, he thought he was dreaming. When she asked about vows of celibacy, he nearly bit a hole in his cheek.

She captivated him just by being in the same room, and he was determined not to let anything get in the way of his chances of being with her.

The next day, Cullen did his morning round once again. This time, he found another one of the images, but it was partially tucked under the very first bed’s pillow.

He grabbed the page, not bothering to look at it, and tucked it into his breastplate.

About an hour later, he had called every single soldier in Skyhold into the barracks and forced an impromptu inspection of their quarters.

Fifteen pages were found, all in all.

This was ridiculous.

He grilled one soldier for information of where they were getting these infernal images, and learned that the soldiers did not actually know where the images were coming from, only that they would find the pages in their mail.

Once Cullen dismissed the soldier, he examined the pages closely. He found a watermark on every page that he recognized as the watermark of _Andraste’s Arse_ , a less than savory publishing company that was known for these kinds of things.

He knew that the company did these kinds of images of Empress Celene and her servants, but it seemed that they had moved on to depicting the inquisitor in these foul images.

Cullen rubbed his neck as he stared down at one page in particular.

It was filthy, all of it.

But….Maker save him, he couldn’t look away.

The image he was staring at showed her down on her knees, her eyes looking up at him with her lips wrapped around a cock.

He felt his breaths speed up, and his own cock straining against his breeches as he stared down at the images strewn across his desk.

In a moment of complete and utter weakness, he reached down and cupped himself through his breeches and began to slowly stroke himself as her eyes stared up at him-

The door to his office flew open, and, of course, _she_ strode in, a wide smile on her full lips.

He jumped up immediately, a blush coming to his cheeks as he scrambled to grab all of the pages and shove them into his desk drawer, “Inquisitor!” he said.

Cullen watched in horror as one page fell to the ground at her feet.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as she leaned down and grasped the page between her fingers, bringing it up to look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret and don't regret this at the same time. Hopefully there's no mistakes, so enjoy!

 

* * *

 

The inquisitor’s eyes widened as she stared at the page in her hands. She squinted her eyes and widened them, as if she expected the picture to change.

Cullen could feel his skin staining itself red. He wished he could disappear, like Cole often did. In fact, he wished that he could just snap his fingers and make her forget.

Unfortunately for him, he was not as lucky as Cole. There were no do-overs for him.

She held out the page and turned it towards him, “C-Cullen,” she breathed, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Cullen looked at the page and saw that it was the picture of her sitting on her throne, her shirt completely unbuttoned and a seductive smirk on her face.

Internally, he sighed with relief. At least it was one of the more tame ones.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a series of stammers and unintelligible words that even he couldn’t decipher.

“You _too_?” she asked.

He stared at her in confusion for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “Uhm,” he began, trying desperately to sound calm, “what?”

She sighed and looked back down at the page before she came to stand just on the other side of his desk. “Leliana showed me a bunch of these a while ago, apparently they’re very popular in Fereldan.” he tried desperately to read her expression, but just couldn’t get anything from it.

“And, um, what do you….?” She quirked up an eyebrow at him as the faintest smirk crossed her lips.

“What do I think of them?” she finished for him. He fought the urge to rub the back of his neck as he took his seat behind his desk in an attempt to hide the bulge in his pants which was seemingly undaunted by the current situation. He just nodded in response, not trusting his voice.

She held the page up in front of her at eye level. He could see through the thin paper at the vision of her bare breasts. “Well,” she began in a somewhat lower, enticing voice, “at first I thought they were disgusting.” She said as she peeked at him from behind the page.

Seeing that his breathing was just the slightest bit labored, she gave him a full smirk. “But,” she said, placing the page on his desk, turning it in his direction as she slowly pushed it towards him. He struggled with the urge to look down at the picture as it came to its resting spot before him. “I think I like them a bit better now,” her voice was low and seductive, “knowing that you’re looking at them.”

A wicked smile pulled at her full lips as she slowly walked around his desk. “What were you doing with your drawer when I walked in?”

His stomach dropped as she reached out for the drawer handle. As her fingers wound around it, his own shot out and pushed the drawer closed as she tried to open it. “Cullen…?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

His mouth went dry as he tried to speak, “You really don’t want to-”

“Why?” she asked plainly. She tried again to open the drawer, but the strength of his grip was overpowering.

He had no answer for her, and when she realized this, she released her grip on the drawer and turned towards him. Once he felt her fingers relinquish their hold on the handle, he dropped his hand.

And all in one movement, she made one of his dreams, and nightmares come true.

She swung her leg over his hips and gripped his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. He pressed his back harshly against the back of the chair as she wrapped her hands behind his neck. She relished in the feeling of the fur of his cloak on her skin.

He was frozen. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, and couldn’t even form coherent thoughts. His face was surely crimson by now, he all he was really focused on was the feeling of her straddling him.

She rocked against him ever so gently, and she smiled widely when she felt him, rock hard and ready against her.

She leaned in to him and let her lips just barely brush over his ear. She purred appreciatively before she spoke, “How long were you staring at this, Commander?”

His hands, completely of their own accord, wound themselves around her hips and held her against him tightly. He cursed his armor for robbing him of the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest.

Suddenly, her words registered, and he cleared his throat briefly, “I-I wasn’t.” he said, barely over a whisper. It was the truth. He _hadn’t_ been staring at it.

Well, not _that_ one.

She laughed as she leaned back to stare into his eyes, “It certainly _feels_ like you were.” She unlaced her hands and ran her fingers down his arms, clawing at his muscles appreciatively. She almost pouted when her hands hit the cold metal of his gauntlets.

She stared at his lips before she began to dip her head, achingly slowly, toward his. He could feel her breath ghost past his lips as he waited for her to make contact.

In a flash, her right hand was gone from his arm, and her face disappeared from in front of him.

She turned in her seat and grabbed the drawer nob, swiftly opening it and peeking inside. She grabbed a few of the messily strewn pages that lay within. She pulled them out and turned so that she was now sitting on one of his thighs, her legs crossed, her back pressed against him, and her head nestled into his shoulder.

Cullen’s eyes were wide with shock. He hadn’t thought her capable of moving with such speed.

He hadn’t thought of her as being this _wicked_ , either.

She held the pages up in front of them. “Hmm,” she purred appreciatively, “it seems you have quite the collection.”

“T-they aren’t _mine_!” he said, his thoughts desperately trying to collect themselves as her scent enveloped him. He was positively _aching_ for her now.

“Yes, they aren’t yours, they’re just in your drawer, in your desk, in your office-”

He clamped his hands down on the arms of his chair to keep them from wandering over her body. “I confiscated them from the barracks.” He managed to say.

“And yet,” she continued as she held up a picture, depicting her laying down on a bed of sheets, her hair perfectly cascading across the bed, with one of her hands gripping the long hair of a woman who had her face buried between the inquisitor’s legs, “you kept them.”

She held the one page directly in front of his face, “What do you think of this one?” she said as if she were asking which drapery looked best in the main hall.

“I don’t-” he began, but she purposefully moved her hip against him, stroking his cock through his pants. A quiet moan escaped his lips as his hands grabbed her hips roughly, holding her in place.

Suddenly, the sound of a wings flapping and a bird’s squawk sounded behind them. “Commander,” she said in a breathless voice as she turned to look at him, “you have a message.”

And just like that, she stood and pulled away from him. He rested the back of his head against his chair and breathed in deeply as he tried to regain any tiny bit of self-control. How she could tease him like this so casually was beyond him.

She retrieved the message and paced to the front of his desk. “It seems that Cassandra is calling a meeting at the war table.” She said smugly. “I’ll tell them that you are temporarily _delayed_.” She stared at him with lust filled eyes. “Oh, and Commander?”

“Yes, inquisitor?” he said in his best attempt at a normal voice.

“Do let me know which one is your favorite, hmm?”

_Maker, this woman…_

He cleared his throat, and was all too happy to oblige her request. “Y-yes, inquisitor.” And with that, she turned on her heels and strode out.

Leaving him with images of her strewn all over his desk, and a particularly painful problem between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, my professors thought it would be funny to give me enough homework to drown in. :') Sorry, not sexy time yet, just a bunch of Cullen feels because he is adorable ^_^ Thank you all for all the kudos/reviews, it's definitely appreciated. Also, I didn't really edit this, so if there's a typo just let me know and I'll fix it! Thank you!! enjoy!!

It had been days since the Inquisitor and Cullen had their ‘discussion’ in his office and he was still at a loss for words.

And yet, lost for words as he was, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. He could still hear her voice teasing him and her body pressed as tightly against him as his armor would allow.

His mind went over her words endlessly, but one meaning in particular stuck with him.

She wanted him looking at those pictures, _encouraged_ him to.

Whether it was because she wanted him or simply wished to mess with him was what he was struggling to understand. He had never been very adept at reading her. Few people ever knew what was truly going on in that head of hers.

For a long while, he brushed the entire matter off and persuaded himself she’d done it all simply out of amusement of his discomfort.

But the longer he thought about it, the more room there was for doubt and foolish hope that she actually had been serious.

It was because of that foolish hope that he found himself unable to sleep. Her voice kept replaying over in his head, toying with him endlessly.

“ _Do let me know which one is your favorite, hmm?”_

Cullen groaned and folded is pillows over his ears as he closed his eyes tightly, hoping he could squeeze her from his mind. He then decided to just lay there for a while until he became so exhausted that his body would finally silence his mind.

As Cullen stared up at the hole in his ceiling that he still had yet to fix, he noticed for the first time how the moonlight reflected off the small bits of dust that lingered in the air. The flecks shone brighter than he thought possible, and as he watched them, he thought of how much they reminded him of the inquisitor’s eyes; how brightly they lit up in the light and how they-

Cullen’s hands encompassed his face and his fingers rubbed at his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he sat up and looked around his empty, mostly darkened room and felt the slightest twinge of loneliness. Sometimes he wondered if she was lonely, too. He usually brushed this thought off; she was the inquisitor. She was surrounded by people nearly every moment of the day. The only time she actually had to herself was when she was in her quarters here at Skyhold.

Even so, Cullen swore that he would sometimes catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Of course, that didn’t necessarily mean that she was lonely, he was probably just making stupid assumptions.

Coming to terms with the fact that it would be morning soon anyway, Cullen gave up on trying to sleep and got dressed. After all, if he was awake, he might as well be getting some work done.

He climbed down the ladder that led to his office and found a mountain of reports that had somehow found their way onto his desk in the middle of the night. Cullen took his seat and began to sift through the seemingly endless reports.

The first one was about some scouts and their discovery of some ruins in the Western Approach, he would have to inform the inquisitor immediately about this. The next was a report back from Emprise du Lion about the bloodstone the Inquisitor requested to be recovered. She would undoubtedly want to know about this as well. The one after that was a report from the Inquisitor herself, detailing their progress in the Emerald Graves.

Cullen was a fast reader, years in the chantry scanning over sacred texts and his time as Knight Commander in Kirkwall had demanded he be fast and thorough in his readings.

Yet while he could normally scan the single paged report out in a few short moments, Cullen’s eyes lingered on the smooth and even script on the page. Her writing was neat, bold, and crisp. He would expect no less from her.

Cullen let out a frustrated noise as he rolled his eyes and set the report down on his desk. He looked down to his desk drawer and swallowed loudly. Pulling the drawer open, he hesitantly pulled out the stack of images he’d hidden inside.

Taking a deep breath, Cullen began to sift through the pages and find an answer to her question, just in case she had been serious. He poured over the images for some time, even comparing some side by side.

But as… thrilling as the pictures were, they were lacking something. The images were drawn by someone who had only briefly seen her, if they had at all. She was far more beautiful in person, and Cullen was sure her breasts were even better in person than they had been depicted as.

Cullen clamped his jaw tightly shut as he laid the pages down. There was no way she had actually been serious. And even if he had a chance with her, she was the Inquisitor and he was the Commander of her forces, surely it would be some sort of fraternization rule, right? He didn’t know, he had never been in an inquisition before. Since the last one was over 800 years ago, he doubted he could really ask anyone, either.

Organizing the pages back into a neat pile, Cullen slipped them back into the desk and closed it quietly. He sat back in his chair and reached for another report, if only to distract himself once again. His thoughts unnerved him. Not many things could unnerve him, but she could with just one look.

Cullen clamped his jaw tight. All these thoughts of her were actually giving him a headache, and his stomach felt far too fluttered for his liking.

Just as Cullen had decided a bit of air would do him a world of good, one of Skyhold’s messengers opened one of the doors quietly, so as not to wake the normally sleeping Commander, and peeked in to find him at his desk. His presence obviously gave the young dwarven girl pause, but she found her bravery and pushed into his office. “Commander,” she began.

“Yes, what is it?” Cullen asked, sounding more impatient than he’d meant to.

The girl’s cheeks began to redden as she approached him with a large envelope in hand. “Um, you requested any of, um, well, these just came in.” The girl placed the envelope in his hand, and looked as if she were about to pass out from embarrassment. “They were confiscated before any of the soldiers got their hand on them, as per your request, ser.”

Cullen, being distracted and exhausted as he was, had no clue as to what she was referring to but thanked her nonetheless. “Ah, thank you-”

When he looked up from the envelope in his hand, he caught only a glimpse of the young girl as she dashed out of his office and shut the door behind her. Cullen’s eyebrow rose as he pondered how her short legs managed to carry her so quickly across the room.

Returning his attention to the envelope, Cullen began peeling open the sealed paper, wondering what had made the girl so red in the face. As soon as Cullen pulled one of the pages out of the envelope, he had his answer.

Staring at the picture, Cullen’s mouth went completely dry as his jaw hung open. His eyes clung to the page, looking over it dozens of times. He had definitely found his favorite.

Eventually, he had to slip the page back into the envelope simply to keep himself even the least bit composed.

Deciding it was definitely time for that breath of fresh air, Cullen pushed himself out of his chair, as _stiff_ as he was, and made his way out of his office and onto Skyhold’s impressive wall. He passed by some of his soldiers as he walked to the highest point on the wall.

The highest point always had the strongest breeze, and right now that was exactly what he needed. He needed a bitter chill, something to stop himself from thinking, something to keep him distracted. Maybe later he would ask Blackwall or Cassandra to spar with him, exercise always helped him get his mind off things. Then again, nothing ever helped get his mind off her.

Cullen stopped and leaned against the stone as he pulled a breath of frigid air into his lungs. He could already feel the fresh air doing wonders for him. Off in the distance, Cullen could see the sun just beginning to rise up. A few birds flew up and over Skyhold, and Cullen wondered if they were a few of Leliana’s.

Cullen stood there and watched the sun as it slowly peeked over a distant mountain. A few riders began to approach Skyhold up from the mountain path, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

As the couple of riders grew closer, Cullen internally groaned.

“It’s the Inquisitor!” one of the soldiers called out, “Sound the horn!” On cue, the horn was sounded, signaling that the Inquisitor had returned. The gates were raised, welcoming her home.

As she and her party rode across Skyhold’s bridge, Cullen’s eyes clung to her. Even from a distance, she looked tired. As beautiful as ever, but tired nonetheless. A smile lightened her face as she saw the gate rising. Cullen felt his heartbeat quicken looking at that smile. His hands grew sweaty beneath his gloves and he felt a smile pull at his own lips.

As he stared at her the newest picture flashed across his mind and he couldn’t stop the heat from spreading within him. He swallowed and felt himself break into a cold sweat.

As she passed through the gates, he lost sight of her and he took a deep breath, a plan forming in his head. Even if there was the slimmest chance that she actually interested in him, he had to try.

Besides, he finally had an answer for her.


	4. Level the Playing Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen decides to level the playing field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I will be working on the final chapter immediately! Sorry for any mistakes.

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

It had been hours since the Inquisitor had arrived back home at Skyhold, and Cullen had finally been summoned to one of their meetings. Usually, the inquisitor liked to get these meetings out of the way first and then take her time to relax.

Then again, he was sure that she had gotten a run for her coin in the Emerald Graves. The place was chocked full of giants, and they are not easy opponents, especially with several in one area.

Night was quickly approaching by the time a page had delivered the message to meet in the war room, and Cullen’s heart, as per usual, fluttered in his chest at the thought of being in the same room as the inquisitor. Of course, that feeling had become somewhat worsened as of late. Before he’d left his tower he made sure to tuck the recently arrived picture into the pocket inside his armor.

As he came to the door leading into the war room he paused, took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair, shifted his armor a bit, and finally stepped through the massive doors.

He was met immediately by the sight of the inquisitor’s backside, as she was leaning over the war map. He tried not to stare, which was a rather difficult task but one he felt he carried out as well as could be expected of him.

Cullen quickly took his place behind the war table between Leliana and Josephine, and was greeted with Leliana’s teasing. “Thank you for finally joining us, Commander,” Leliana smirked, “I do hope taming your hair did not give you too much trouble.” Beside him Josephine giggled lightly as she tried to focus on her clipboard.

He caught sight of the inquisitor smirking and heard her give a small huff of a laugh. Cullen sighed and decided to face the remark with a serious tone, if only to get them all back on subject faster, “No, it didn’t. The Venatori encroaching on our territories in the Emerald Graves.” Cullen turned toward the inquisitor, “I recommend you make a trip there soon, morale is low there and could be vastly improved by your presence, however brief it may be.”

The inquisitor’s eyes dulled a bit; sometimes she tired of having to constantly travel from one place to another. There was just no comfortable way to ride a horse for a long period of time. She had recently taken up laying back against her horse’s back, but the saddle often made her back ache.

“I have some unfinished business in the Graves, I’ll make sure to make that my next stop.” She said, holding Cullen’s gaze. His eyes were dark, as if he were thinking of something else.

It wasn’t hard for her to guess exactly what he was thinking. She smiled and finally let go of his gaze, though his lingered on her and lowered to her chest briefly before he cleared his throat and straightened himself.

None of this escaped Leliana’s notice, nor did it escape Josephine’s. “At any rate, we have a few urgent matters that need your attention regarding our supporters among the nobility.” Josephine said, trying to string the conversation along.

The inquisitor practically rolled her eyes, “Are those people ever happy? Must I constantly babysit them?”

Cullen smirked, “It appears so.”

Josephine, ignoring those comments, continued on, “Let’s see, the first five are marriage proposals,” Cullen stiffened and looked over to Josephine’s clipboard as she ruffled through the papers, “the next one is a complaint from Lady Marie Lezante of Orlais that you haven’t attended one of her salons yet.”

“She’s angry that I’m out saving Thedas instead of attending a party?” the inquisitor asked.

Josephine shrugged, “She is one of our strongest and most influential supporters,” she began.

“It would do us well to keep on her good side.” Leliana chimed in, “Her parties are well attended by many noble families, and it does us good if she is speaking well of us.”

“Please tell me you’re not suggesting I attend another Orlesian party.” The inquisitor said desperately.

“We are.” Josephine and Leliana said in unison.

Cullen was still reeling from the marriage proposals. His eyes were glued onto the first page of Josephine’s clipboard as he tried to make out the cursive words.

“My Dear Inquisitor,” the letter began, “I do hope this letter finds you well, you may not remember me, I attended the negotiations at the Winter Palace. We spoke only briefly, though I couldn’t help but have my eyes glued to you all evening. Your beauty surpasses everything I have heard. I would like to propose a union between the two of us, I believe we both have much to gain from such a marriage..”

Cullen scoffed in disgust. His face reddened when he realized that all three women had ceased their conversation to stare at him. He tried to play it off as him just clearing his throat.

“Right, well, if I must. Please just don’t make me wear the military uniform, I look dreadful in it.” Josephine smiled.

“We shall have a tailor make anything you wish.” The inquisitor sighed.

“Right, anything else?” she asked, looking around at her advisors.

“Oh I have several missions that need your approval.” Leliana said, her hands folded behind her back.

“And I have reports from our territories you should hear.” Cullen added, finally able to focus himself a bit, though the proposals still lingered in his mind.

“Alright then, let’s hear it.” The inquisitor said.

When everything had been attended to, Josephine spoke, “That is everything for this evening, inquisitor.”

Cullen’s heartbeat sped up and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Actually, I-uh, have one more thing to speak to you about, inquisitor, though it requires discretion.”  He finished, nodding to Josephine and Leliana, who smiled at him in an evil fashion before they both nodded.

“Of course, Commander.” Leliana spoke as she and Josephine shared a mischievous glance and left the room, their arms linked together.

The inquisitor held his gaze for along moment, her face showed none of the excitement that lingered just beneath the surface. She would make him make the first move. She would spare him no suffering. “Commander,” she said in a slow, delicious tone.

He looked her over, unable to find the words to say. The mere sight of her always sent a fire through his veins, but now it was worse than ever. “I’ve thought about what we discussed the last time we spoke.” Her face was blank; she obviously wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

“Refresh my memory, Commander? I can’t seem to recall what you’re talking about.” Curse her.

Something in Cullen turned on, and he no longer cared for his pride, all he cared about was finally getting what he wanted so badly for so long: her.

“You asked me to pick out my favorite image of you from the ones that you saw.” He reached into the chest pocket of his armor and pulled out a page folded in half. Keeping it folded, he slid the page across to her.

Her eyes looked down at the page and then back up at him with a darkened look in them, though her lips held a smirk. When she looked back down at the page, her slender hand reached down and picked it up.

He began walking around the table as she carefully unfolded the page and looked down at the image before her. Before she knew it, he was behind her, grabbing her waist and pushing her flush against him.

His hands wound down over the tops of her thighs before he once again grabbed at her hips and turned her around so fast that she was dizzy and unsteady on her feet for a few moments. Luckily, Cullen was pepared.

He quickly reached down just under her ass and lifted her until she was sitting on the war table, her legs wide open, allowing him to move right in between them and stare down at her. He had no idea where this all was coming from, but from the flush that was coming to her cheeks, he was more than happy to continue.

The page slipped from her hands and fell back onto the map beneath her as Cullen stared intently into her eyes. He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her legs. He slowly leaned forward, yet showed no interest in a kiss.

Instinctively, she leaned all the way back until she was lying down against the table, with his predatory gaze above her. She’d heard troops call him a lion before, but she had never been fully convinced until this moment. Her voice was absent, and she was fully at this lion’s mercy.

Her hands lay at her side, as paralyzed as the rest of her. He reached up and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face ever so gently. She could feel her wetness pool between her legs as well as the aching throb that lingered there. She thought she felt his hardness against her, though that could have just been his armor.

His face moved towards her neck, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the contact of his lips to her neck. Instead, he spoke: “Tomorrow night, meet me there.”

And with that simple phrase, he stepped back from the table. Her eyes opened wide and she leaned up onto her elbows to see him taking a few steps backwards, taking one final look at her form, vulnerable and ready for him, _willing_ for him, before he turned and left the room, leaving her alone and wanting.

She sat there in amazement for a few seconds; she didn’t think he had whatever _that_ was in him. She had to give him credit. He’d turned this around on her in expert fashion. In a mere two minutes he’d seized control over this little game of hers and made her powerless.

She made plans to seize back that power tomorrow night. She pushed herself off the table, making a note of the warmth lingering between her legs as she turned and snatched the page off of the war table, giving it one final look before she tucked it into her shirt and into her bindings, making sure there was no chance of it slipping out.

* * *

 

The next day the inquisitor decided that she would do her very best not to think about Cullen, for if she did, she would get nothing done and would instead spend all day doing nothing but playing that…interaction…over and over again in her head.

So, to combat this, she decided that it was time for some physical training. It would feel nice to work out all her frustration, both from the stress that comes with being the inquisitor as well her sexual frustration from last night.

And so, when she woke up, she changed into her tight fitting training clothes. They were virtually the same as her casual clothes that she wore around Skyhold except the fabric was much lighter and more flexible, that and the color was much more flattering to her skin tone and body.

The shirt was sleeveless to allow her the full and unrestricted use of her arms, and the boots were much more lightweight, allowing her to move more quickly than her usual garb.

After she had changed she grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ate it on her way out of the main hall. As she descended the staircase out of the hall she took a deep breath, the air was crisp and fresh. There was just a faint chill on the breeze, the perfect weather for physical training.

At the start of this all she wasn’t in nearly as fit as now. She couldn’t run for half a mile before she was down and out. Now she could go for what felt like forever.

She stopped in the main courtyard where the training arena was. In the mornings it was almost always empty, as it was now. She stepped inside as she finished her apple. Placing the core down by the gate of the arena, she walked to the center took a deep breath before she began doing simple stretches.

She sat on the ground and reached for her toes, stretching out her legs effectively. She did each leg one by one and made sure they were loose. After that she lay on the ground stomach down and arched her back towards her feet, at the same time, she stretched her legs toward her head and barely touched her hair.

She then placed her feet against the ground, kept her hand on the ground, and pushed her butt towards the sky, intending to stretch out her back as well as her backside.

She could hear the birds chirping all around her as well as the breeze rustling through the trees from the garden. She breathed in deeply, taking in the peace of a morning at Skyhold. She rarely had such peaceful awakenings.

She decided that she should start simple; 50 push-ups. She raised herself onto her hands and then dipped herself towards the ground. One by one she racked up the number, finding satisfaction in the intense burn that filled her muscles.

It took what felt like forever to reach 50 and by the time she did, her arms were on fire. Before the inquisition she could barely do 10 consecutively.

She flipped over onto her back and began doing crunches; she thought that another 50 would do nicely, though by 30 her core was screaming at her to stop. She sighed, some things she hadn’t quite mastered yet.

She had laid back against the ground and was staring up at the sky, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. “He watches, wanting, burning, _needing_.” The inquisitor sat up and caught sight of Cole perched on top of the gate, looking down at her.

“Oh, hi Cole.” She said, deciding she’d had enough of a break. Now it was time for something more difficult; holding a handstand for as long as possible. She leaned down and laid her hands against the ground again with her ass in the air. With intense focus, she slowly lifted her legs up from the ground, putting her weight on her arms. In a few moments, she had her legs straight up in the air.

“He longs for the night, for her in the night, for him in her.” Cole went on. The inquisitor paid him no mind, Cole was always saying crazy things, and this was no different.

She decided to challenge herself; she lifted her left arm from the ground, leaving only her right arm to hold her. She shifted her legs slightly apart in order to maintain balance. Sweat slowly dripped down her forehead and landed on the ground beneath her.

“Maker’s breath but he wants her _now._ ” The inquisitor froze in place.

“Cole? Who are you talking about?” she managed to ask, though her body was on fire with effort.

“The man with the golden mane.” The inquisitor slowly lowered her legs back down, as smoothly as her shaky muscles could manage. She stood and approached Cole. She had the strongest urge to turn and look at Cullen’s tower, but she knew she would see him there, she could suddenly sense his eyes on her.

And she wanted to draw this out, to get some payback for last night.

She saw that some recruits that were not on duty had gathered in the courtyard. They were clearly watching her with hungry eyes, but they were far back enough so that it wasn’t obvious and couldn’t be proven. They had gathered in a circle so as to make it seem that they were simply talking to one another.

She smirked; this was how she would get back at him. She turned back to Cole, “Cole, I want you tell me everything the man with the golden mane thinks.”

Cole just nodded. The inquisitor decided it was definitely time for some more stretches. She nonchalantly turned so that her ass was facing the recruits and her face was facing Cullen’s tower. She caught sight of him in her peripheral vision, but made sure not to make it obvious that she knew he was there.

Then she spread her legs apart and leaned down toward her left leg. She heard the recruits inhale sharply and she smiled to herself. It wouldn’t be long now till Cullen took notice….

She switched to her right, and let herself linger for a few moments too long. After that, she reached down to the ground between her legs.

“Fire in his veins, red in his face, stone in his gut.”

The inquisitor stood from her stretching and then stretched her arms, holding each across her chest for longer than necessary, waiting for the delicious moment that she knew was going to follow.

As if on cue, Cullen emerged from the top of the stairs leading to the lower courtyard. His eyes were set on the recruits, and he once again was set into his lion-like state. “Recruits!” he roared out as he crossed the courtyard. The inquisitor turned, pretending to not know what was happening, “If you all are so interested in exercise this morning why don’t you take a run?”

Inwardly, the inquisitor laughed as the recruits groaned and got into two lines and took off towards the gate to go on their run. After he saw them off, Cullen crossed the courtyard to the inquisitor. “Infuriating, damning, impossible, _mine_. Maker’s breath, she is _mine_.”

A shiver ran through her body at the thought of being claimed by him.

As he approached, she tried to crack her back, if only to give her something to do.

“Inquisitor,” he said calmly, he’d regained himself in the walk over, though his eyes were dark and wanting, “Cole.” He greeted calmly.

Cole nodded faintly, and the Inquisitor tried to remain stoic, “Your troops giving you trouble?”

She almost heard him growl, “More than just my troops, I fear.” His voice was rough, and it drew her back to last night.

“Wetness between my legs, his heat all around me, pushing me back against the table, the little pieces prickling my back-”

“Thank you, Cole, that will be all.” The inquisitor smiled widely.

She heard the Commander laugh darkly as he turned away from the practice arena and headed back towards his tower. Before he left he gave her one last look over, taking her in. “ _Mine._ ” Cole said one last time as Cullen turned away and left.

She felt even more frustrated now. Maybe she should go for a run, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen paced around his office, his head reeling with all of the thoughts flooding it. Through the window behind his desk he could see that the sun was setting, tinting the sky in a warm orange that melded with purple on the horizon, proving that night was approaching.

The sight was both welcome and dreaded, if that were possible.

Cullen could no longer resist the urge to reach up and rub the back of his neck as he shook his head and continued pacing.

Maybe he shouldn’t go; surely she had more pressing matters to attend to than a rendezvous with him.

The thought of not attending filled him with a hollowness he hadn’t expected. Cullen sighed and finally took a seat on the edge of his desk. He crossed his arms over his cheat and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. “Maker preserve me.” He whispered.

Cullen had been many things in his life- a Templar, knight captain, interim knight commander, and now commander of the inquisition’s forces- but vulnerable was not one of them.

Yet, when he was with _her_ , that’s what he was. That’s what she made him. Vulnerable. He had never known a woman like her, and never would again, he was sure of it.  Turning to look out the window, Cullen saw that night was approaching quickly.

Reminding himself that he may never get this chance again, Cullen pushed himself off of his desk and practically marched out of his office and down the stone steps leading to the lower courtyard.

Making her way from her quarters to the garden, the Inquisitor had a lightness to her step that had been absent for quite some time. Specifically, it had been absent since a hole was torn in the sky which spit demons every which way.

Once in the garden, she quickly found her way to a lone wooden door on the far side of the little courtyard and pulled the door open before walking smoothly to the very front of the room and taking her place.

The inquisitor smiled to herself as she stared at the candles lit all around the room. The small sanctuary that acted as Skyhold’s chantry was small, dark, and tucked away from most everything, apart from the garden.  She always liked how peaceful it was here; no one could find her and tell her the newest reports every five minutes.

The Commander’s favorite portrait showed her laid out on a bench in a chantry, a statue of Andraste in the background behind her, a white silk robe completely undone around her, baring her body to any who would look on the page. One of her legs hung off the bench, the other was laid flat against its surface, granting a most inviting view of her most intimate area.

She decided to give the Commander the full effect of the portrait. She’d put on the thinnest silk gown she owned since she lacked a silken robe. Luckily, its color complimented her skin to no end. The cut was tight up top, but flared out beautifully, accentuating her hips in a lovely fashion. She thought he might appreciate the effect.

The Inquisitor was pulled from her thoughts as the heavy wooden door opened on the other side of the room. She smiled, but refused to turn around. Instead, she continued to stare at the flames before her and bit her lip to suppress the smile.

She listened as she heard the wooden door close slowly behind him. “Inquisitor,” he said, his voice on edge with the want Cole had proclaimed on his behalf earlier. She turned slowly, taking in the sight of her Commander and letting him do the same to her.

He was still at the back of the sanctuary, and he hesitated as if he were stuck in the very spot he stood. He drank in the sight of her, his golden eyes nearly glowing through the shadows he stood in. “Ah, Commander,” she said, acting nonchalant, “do you like the gown?”

He slowly began approaching her, his shoulders set and his eyes locked onto her in the same predatory state as they were in the war room. “You look…” he shook his head, not able to find one word to sum it up, “Maker, it’s unfair how beautiful you look.”

He was approaching quickly, and the Inquisitor decided to play with him a little more. “So, you like the gown?” He offered no response, but his gaze was enough of an answer. “You know it was a gift, it came along with one of those marriage proposals, I believe it was from the Duke of Chalamonte.” She said it casually, as she brushed some imaginary debris from the gown’s skirt.

Cullen didn’t slow the slightest and when he reached her he wrapped one strong hand around her waist and pulled her to him, “Inquisitor, if you keep going on about this gown I will have to cut you out of it.” He growled. “And as far as the Count of Chalamonte is concerned-”

“The Duke.” The Inquisitor said in a small voice, her eyes focused on the suddenly bold, handsome man before her.

"What?” Cullen questioned, his hands sliding from her waist to her ass.

“His title is Duke, not Count.” She said, her voice failing her at the feel of Cullen’s strong hands gripping her ass. Heat began to pool between her legs as she thought of all the things Cullen could do to her, and _would_ do to her.

Cullen smirked at that, “Frankly, Inquisitor, in a few minutes I plan to have you forget everyone’s name but my own, including yours.”

“Oh.” Was all she could reply, her words lost on just how emboldened he’d become and how wet it was making her.


	6. Chapter 6

This was madness. Pure madness.

That was all the Inquisitor could think as Cullen slowly slipped one of her silken sleeves from its place on her shoulder, letting it hang loosely against her arm.

His lips played at her neck, forcing small mewls from her mouth. His stubble pricked her neck endlessly, driving her mad. His scent was masculine, unmistakably so. He smelled of earth and steel, but in the most unexpected and enchanting of ways.

She could get lost in that scent.

He pressed her back against a stone wall, his strong hands then ran up her legs until they came to her hips. He reveled in the curve of them, and took his time to grasp them firmly in his hands. His tongue found its way past his lips and onto the skin of her neck.

He wanted to taste every curve of her body, to watch her writhe beneath him so he could watch her as she was lost in pleasure.

The Inquisitor’s hands pulled at the latches holding his chest plate. She deftly removed them and Cullen let the heavy metal fall to the stone floor. His mouth all of a sudden was on hers, a fierce burning behind it.

The Inquisitor ran her hands over Cullen’s chest, only a thin white shirt keeping her hands from his skin. She felt the hard muscle she always suspected was beneath that intimidating armor of his. Her hands slowly drifted lower and lower until they reached the laces of his pants.

Just as she began to work on his laces, Cullen’s hands caught hers and raised them on either side of her head. He broke the kiss and let his fore head rest against hers.

“I-is this…” his eyes stared into her, his pupils nearly consuming the gold of his eyes and turning them black, “is this what you want?” He asked the question as if he expected her to say no, his voice tortured and low.

The Inquisitor stared back, rubbing her thighs together for any kind of friction, “Yes,” she moaned, “I want you,” she said, begging him to touch her, “Cullen, I want _you_.”

Cullen’s eyes locked onto her lips as he released her hands and paced away from her. She let out a whimper of disappointment but stood paralyzed against the wall. She watched as he walked to the closest bench and swung the fur mantle from his shoulders, draping it carefully over the wood.

In an instant, he turned back towards her. He crossed the room to her the way a predator approaches its prey. It made her nervous, yet excited at the same time.

Cullen pulled her into his arms and easily lifted her up until she was straddling his hips. The Inquisitor stared down at him as he walked slowly towards the bench, his hungry eyes locked on her. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was lost for words.

Instead, she let both silken sleeves fall from her shoulders until the fabric slipped from her torso. Cullen watched, mesmerized as the fabric fell, exposing her breasts to him. She felt his grip tighten.

Cullen closed his eyes as he placed a kiss between her breasts, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine and forcing a gasp from her lips. He lowered her until she was sitting on the very edge of the bench, the wood softened by his mantle.

Cullen knelt before her, his eyes admiring very inch of exposed skin. He lightly traced his hands up her toned calves, coming to rest on the tops of her thighs. “You are…” he spoke breathlessly.

“Cullen,” the Inquisitor said in a heated breath, “touch me.” She pulled at his hands, bringing them to her breasts and pressing them into their fullness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry if the format is weird, I will be adjusting it if it is. Thanks for being so patient, everyone! I know I really keep you waiting.** _

* * *

 

Cullen’s hands rested against the Inquisitor’s breasts, his fingers hesitating for a few brief moments. His eyes were locked on his fingers as they tested the suppleness of her breasts.  

In those few moments he thought about how long he’d wished to touch her, he thought about how many others would kill to be right where he was. It was then that he realized that he’d never be fully satisfied of her.

His fingers tightened around her breasts and she let out a heated breath, her voice just barely seeping into it. The inquisitor stared back at Cullen with a lustful look, one that Cullen had never seen on her face before.

Her cheeks held a rosie hue and he could almost feel the heat they gave off just by looking at them. Cullen’s hands roamed from her breasts and instead came to cup her cheeks.

The Inquisitor’s brow furrowed at him, though her full bottom lip hung open. Cullen moved forward, pushing himself off the stone floor and toward the Inquisitor until she laid back against the bench with him bent over directly over her. He slowly brought one knee up to part her legs.

His knee slowly moved closer and closer to her core and internally she nearly begged for the friction it would bring. Cullen stared down into her eyes as his knee dragged up her thighs, closer and closer to her.

When he finally made contact, she felt her legs jolt further apart slightly. His presence alone had made her on edge, but the intensity of his eyes drove her wild. He looked at her as if she was something to be devoured and revered at the same time.  

His palm slowly ran up the silken gown which still covered her lower half. She could still feel the heat of his hand, and the adoring way his fingers explored her.

Cullen’s golden eyes stared down into her eyes, a single blond curl having fallen in front of his left eye. The Inquisitor stared up at him with what she assumed was the most starry-eyed look ever to cross her face.

Cullen was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. He was golden, shining, even. Everything about him, his eyes, his hair, even his skin was golden and warm. He had always distracted her, no matter how much she’d tried in the beginning to ignore him.

She absent-mindedly let her fingers wander to the hem of his shirt, gently pulling at it as she was lost in the moment. Cullen seemed to be lost himself, as he was just staring back down at her, his eyes tracing the features of her face.

The Inquisitor’s fingers found their way under his shirt, and she gently pressed her fingers to the hard muscle of his abs. Her hand shook slightly, her nerves getting the better of her. He looked down towards where her hands explored him, and his eyes closed briefly.

Cullen stood up straight, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. The Inquisitor’s eyes swept over his well defined muscles and occasional scar. She took this opportunity to sit straight up so that her face was just above his navel.

She stared up at him for a brief second before she leaned forward, her arms coming to either side of his hips as her warm, full lips pressed a kiss just above the hem of his pants. Cullen sucked in a small breath, and she felt his muscles tighten as she ran her tongue against his skin.

She heard him say her name under his breath as she planted a few more kisses all around his stomach, occasionally flicking her tongue against him.

Cullen tucked a finger under her chin, bringing her to look up at him.

Her lips were swollen and red from sucking at his skin and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. The sight of her looking up at him in such a state made him ache for her. As she stared up at him, her bottom lip hanging open, her fingers once again started working at the laces of his pants.

Cullen caught her hands just as they did before. “Not yet,” he said. She seemed to almost pout up at him. “Lie back for me, love.” Before she could respond, Cullen pulled her hands over her head and gently forced her body back against the bench with ease.

Before she knows it, he’s knelt down at the edge of the bench, his hands running up and down her smooth legs, taking in every bit of her that he can.

His hands moved up to her thighs, pushing the silken fabric up around her hips. Cullen’s eyes locked with hers as he leaned in to kiss her inner thigh in the midpoint between her knee and her hip.

Her muscles shuddered just as his had before. Her breath was hitching now. Cullen kissed his way down her thigh, but just as he finished, he started at the top of the other leg.

She let out a small sound of frustration which quickly turned into a moan when Cullen reached up and began rubbing her through her thin undercloth. He could already feel how wet she was, and it drove him to madness.

His kisses her a bit more needy now, his teeth nipped her skin and he sucked at her as if he couldn’t wait to eat her whole.

Cullen suddenly stopped and hooked his arms around her legs. He dragged her down the bench, closer towards him with a quick, deft movement.

She was suddenly acutely aware of the strength and capability of the man above her. He was stronger than her, much bigger than her. If he wanted to, he certainly could overpower her. Yet here he was, praising her with his lips, letting his hands run over her skin as if he were clinging to her and to this moment. The idea of it made this all the more exciting.

Cullen spoke between kisses, “Maker...I’ve wanted this...for so long.” His voice drove her mad. His fingers grasped at the fabric of her undercloth, and tested at pulling them down. Cullen locked eyes with her as she lifted herself up, assisting him as he slid them all the way down her legs and tossed them onto the floor.

She laid there, nervously watching him as he sat back a moment and looked her up and down once. His golden eyes were swallowed up by the black of his pupils, and his blond curl was still in his eyes.

He moved forward then, almost frantically. His mouth teased a kiss to either side of her cunt, and she was incapable of speech. The most she could manage was a soft moan when he finally ran his tongue from the base to the tip of her slit, his eyes on her the whole time.

He closed his eyes as he repeated the action again, and then again. The Inquisitor’s legs quivered each time his tongue brushed against her little bundle of nerves. “Sweet Maker,” Cullen whispered to himself before he looked up at her, “you taste delicious.”

Hearing his voice say that made her smile widely. She inhaled sharply through her teeth a moment later when Cullen leaned back in, this time focusing on the place she wanted his mouth the most.

With each stroke of his tongue, her legs jolted. His arms wrapped themselves around her legs, with his hands taking hold of her inner thighs to hold her in place.

His mouth was relentless. “C-Cullen,” she cried between pants and moans, “Cullen.” She grabbed at his arms, trying desperately to steady herself. One hand shifted to his hair and she held on tight. Her nails lightly raked his head, with just enough pressure to drive him on.

“Cullen,” she moaned again, “please,” even the Inquisitor didn’t know what she was asking for.

Cullen released one of her legs from his hold then, and she was thankful to be able to set her foot on the ground to steady herself. Just as she did so, Cullen pushed a thick finger inside her.

She cried out.

He hadn’t even moved the digit, and she cried out. Just knowing that he was finally in her was enough to drive her mad. The sweet pressure it brought drove her mad, and when he started slowly pumping the finger in and out of her, any stability she had gained was ripped out from under her.

Each swipe of his tongue sent her spiraling, and when he added a second finger, she was done for. He pushed into her once, twice and she was lost. She heard herself cry out, and felt her body raise off the bench uncontrollably.

Cullen leaned back and watched her as she reached her climax. His fingers never stopped pumping into her, and just as she came down from her high, she cried out and was lost again.

Cullen finally slowed and ceased his actions as she slowly lowered herself back onto the bench below her. Cullen rubbed her thighs soothingly, helping her regain herself.

Suddenly, she felt nervous again, having him so close when she was so vulnerable. She also was very aware that he still had his pants on.

He kissed one of her knees and she spoke up to fill the silence, “You’re...quite good at... _that.”_

Cullen smiled against her knee, “I try.” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her other knee.

She sat up and began pulling at his pant laces once more.

Just as before, he caught her hands. Instead of pinning her on her back again, he wove their hands together and looked her deeply in the eye. “Stop doing that,” she said, feeling frustrated.

This game they had been playing was getting turned around on her at every turn.

Cullen planted a kiss on one of her hands before he pushed himself off the ground and snatched his shirt from the stone floor. He quickly put it over his head. “What are you doing?” she asked, her voice making her agitation known.

He crossed the room and grabbed his chest plate from the floor and began fastening the clips back on. “Cullen, stop.” she said, hating how weak she sounded and how he would not listen to her.

He worked on finishing up the last of his buckles, “Cullen, I demand that you _stop that_.” She hated sounding this bratty even more than how weak she had sounded before.

Cullen had that same predatory look in his eyes that he had in the war room the other night. He paced over, and knelt down to her side this time. She could see his erection through his pants. She reached down and stroked him through them.

“Why did you get dressed?” she asked in a stern voice. Cullen smirked at her. That smirk always drove her crazy with want for him. This wasn’t fair.

“Because I got what I wanted.” he said simply, looking at her with adoring eyes.

Her brow furrowed. “You didn’t get anything, you wouldn’t let me _do_ anything.” He raised his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

He leaned in then, so close that his lips brushed her ear. “I got to hear you call my name. I heard the sounds you make when you're lost in pleasure. I made you cum for me; twice, if I’m not mistaken.”

A shiver ran up her back, “.....you’re not mistaken.” She had to regain the power here quickly.

She tightened her grip on his erection and began to slowly pump him up and down through his pants. “Just imagine what that would feel like with you inside me.” Internally, Cullen moaned.

“Maker, you’re not fair.” he said as he backed up from her and stood up.

She almost visibly deflated. “So...this was all you wanted?” Cullen panicked, she sounded hurt.

“By the Divine, no.” He said, deciding honesty was more important in this moment than this silly game they’d been playing. He reached down and cupped her face. “I want you. Completely. I’ve wanted you since I saw you. I want to be in you, I want to feel you cum around me.”

“Then come here,” she said, trying her best to lure him in.

He smiled down at her, “But, above all that, I want you to _want_ me in you.”

“You know I do.” she said, getting grumpy now.

He kept that same smile, “I want you to _need_ me in you.” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “I want you to beg me. I want to hear that pretty voice beg me to be in you, to fuck you. I want to see the look on your beautiful face when you ask me.”

Maker, the bench she was sitting on must’ve been soaked at this point.

“You want me to beg you?” she asked, simply for the sake of a response, since she honestly couldn’t think of one.

She was so close to just begging him right then and there, but she refused to let him win that easily.

He knelt down and picked up her discarded under cloth and handed it to her as she pulled her dress back on her shoulders.

She took the under cloth from his hand as he said, “I need you to beg me, love.”

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would just like to say, I am immensely proud of this ending. That is all. :) Thanks for reading! More to come soon.** _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Idk what happened. Don't ask me._ **

* * *

 

 

The Inquisitor couldn’t sleep all that night. 

 

Her mind wouldn’t stop racing and her body felt as if it were aching whenever she sat still. She tried for a few hours to sleep, during which she tossed and turned unhappily. 

 

When she finally gave up, she decided to distract herself with the mountain of letters and paperwork piled on her desk across the room. She lit the fireplace, which bathed her room in warm light. 

 

She took her place behind her desk and began sifting through the pile. She first started off by organizing them. She made one pile for field reports, one for noble letters, and one for reports from her advisors. 

 

Ignoring the numerous letters from Cullen in the advisor pile, she turned to the field reports and slowly began reading through them. Most she just skimmed, there were too many just reporting basic wildlife and Venatori activity for her to spend energy or time on. 

 

A few she made a note of, one of which reported a massive Venatori gathering centered around a cave in Hinterlands. She’d cleared out the Hinterlands fairly thoroughly, for them to be gathered in such number means that they made the journey for something specific. It was worth investigating. 

 

Sorting through the field reports had taken her maybe an hour and a half. She walked to her balcony doors and pulled them open, letting the night’s cool air in. She stared out over the mountains for a moment before she turned back inside and went back to her desk. 

 

She worked her way through the invitations, a few of which she put aside and considered attending. No matter how tedious these parties could be, they really were a good place to network and gain resources, something Josephine constantly reminded her. 

 

The Inquisitor stared out to the balcony once more, finding herself examining the skyline for any trace of daybreak. 

 

She shook her head when out of nowhere, she heard the echo of Cullen’s voice in her head, telling her to beg him. 

 

She angrily stood up from her desk and walked out onto the balcony. She came to a stop at the railing, which she leaned against in an unhappy slump. 

 

She looked down on the darkened Skyhold below her. Blackwall’s stable was darkened, so was Sera’s room at the tavern, as was every room in Skyhold she assumed. All her friends slept below her soundly. 

 

A light caught her eye then, it was clearly coming from Cullen’s tower. More specifically, Cullen’s room in the highest part of the watchtower. 

 

Cullen’s voice echoed in her head, telling her to beg for him. She shivered and turned around, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the railing.

 

He’d ruined her game, turned it against her. It was fun, now it’s just...infuriating.

 

She was the Inquisitor; she didn’t beg. Especially not for... _ that _ . 

 

She pulled in a long breath and turned back to look at the light emanating from his room. She imagined his golden eyes as he stared at her from across the war table, his voice as he gave her counsel, his muscles as he pinned her under him…

 

She let go of the breath she had pulled in, finding no relief in it. 

 

She had always found him attractive, but she had no idea he could be so...forceful, and the thought of it drove her mad with lust. 

 

She continued to stare at the candlelight in his room, hoping he was thinking of her too. But then, how could he not be thinking of her? He’d spent the entire encounter pleasuring her without allowing to reciprocate. Surely he was just as wound up as she was, if not more. 

 

The Inquisitor sighed once more before turning back into her room. She didn’t bother closing the door to the balcony, she liked the air that drifted through the curtains. Putting out the fireplace and arranging her papers for one final time, she begrudgingly returned to her bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Dawn still hadn’t quite broken by the time she’d had enough of pretending to sleep. The Inquisitor dressed herself in her usual tunic and trousers and headed out in the courtyard. 

 

She was still in somewhat of a daze from last night’s events, and one thing that always helped her clear her head was the feel of the sun on her skin. 

 

She quickly climbed the stone steps up to the battlements, and found the perfect spot to watch the sunrise. 

 

She sat on the wall of the battlement with her back against the stone wall of the tower closest to Cullen’s. While it was still a good distance away, there was no way he’d miss her if he happened to come this way. One her of her legs was fully stretched out on the wall, while the other was bent at the knee next to her. 

 

She turned to look out over the mountains as the sun just barely began to rise over them, bathing the valleys below in warm light which melted away the darkness. 

 

When the sun finally hit her face, it bathed her in its gentle heat. She closed her eyes and took it in. She pushed up her long sleeves, allowing the sun to warm her as much as it could. She felt so relaxed and peaceful up on the battlements; there was always this soothing breeze and a perfect view. 

 

She heard the guards passing behind her on their usual patrols. Down in the courtyard she heard people coming and going, talking about this and that as they all did their chores. She heard Skyhold waking up to the beautiful morning. 

 

She stretched and lifted herself so that she could lay down on the wall of the battlement. It wasn’t the most comfortable spot to lay, with the gap between the stones,  but she found that for some reason she was very content with her choice of lounging spots. 

 

She folded her palms under her head as she let herself relax further. “You’re looking comfortable.” She knew that voice anywhere. 

 

She turned her head to face where Cullen’s voice had come from, but didn’t bother opening her eyes. She smiled at him as she stretched, doing her best to emphasize the curves of her body as she did so. “Good morning, Cullen.” 

 

She purposefully opened her eyes in the middle of her act, hoping to catch him staring, which she did. He stood just a step away from her, his eyes glued to her body as she arched it up. 

 

The sight of it brought him back to last night, her body jolting upright as she came for him. Even now it was enough to get him hard. 

 

He suddenly became aware that she was watching him as she sat up and turned to face him, her back to the mountains. “How did you sleep?” she asked innocently, today was her day to take back control of the game, she reminded herself. 

 

Cullen smirked and looked quickly around them, to see if there was anyone near enough to hear him. There wasn’t. 

 

“Not very well, admittedly.” She quirked an eyebrow up at him questioningly. “I kept hearing you say my name over and over,” he took a step forward, her legs betrayed her by opening ever so slightly for him to place himself between them as he leaned down and whispered, “I kept seeing you cum every time I closed my eyes.” His breath was hot against her ear and she felt a shaky breath pass between her parted lips. 

 

She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with humor. “Such a shame you didn’t take your own pleasure last night, maybe you would’ve slept better. I slept just fine.” 

 

Cullen chuckled as he looked at the mountain tops behind her. “I saw the light coming from your room, I wasn’t the only one who had trouble sleeping last night. Did I not satisfy you enough?” His voice growled the question, she felt it reverberate through her, going straight down to her burning core. 

 

She closed her eyes, willing to give him this battle, since she was going to win the war in the end. “You really should’ve fucked me while you had the chance.” Her eyes were dark with lust as they stared at his lips, he reveled in the sight of her wanting him. 

 

“I still can,” he pressed himself flush against her core, letting her feel how hard he was. He gripped her hips roughly as he did this, locking her in his embrace and rendering her utterly at his mercy. “I just need you to beg first.” His golden eyes bore down into her and she swore that were it not for this game, she’d let him have his way with her. 

 

She licked her lips and shook her head ever so slightly, “I’m not going to beg you, Commander.” She smiled wickedly up at him, “If anything, by the end of this, you’ll be begging  _ me _ .” His eyes glimmered with excitement at the challenge. “You’ll be begging for-”

 

“Maker, she’s  _ tempting _ .” They both looked over to see Cole perched on the wall opposite to them. “Delicious vixen,” he continued, obviously reading Cullen’s thoughts. Before Cullen could react, the Inquisitor used her legs to lock him in place and reached up to cover his mouth so he couldn’t tell Cole to be quiet. 

 

Cullen looked back to the Inquisitor, who smiled widely, as Cole continued, “Hard for her warmth, thirsty for her taste,” the Inquisitor could feel herself getting wetter as she listened, the smile on her face slowly faded as Cullen’s eyes darkened. He didn’t even struggle against her hand covering his mouth, as if he wanted her to listen. “Just one night, he could burn it into her, make her never forget, make her legs shake for a week.” The Inquisitor saw Cullen’s mouth quirk up into a smirk beneath her palm as he stared into her eyes. “He could fuck her into the ground, fill her with his seed, make her only want  _ him _ .” 

 

She didn’t even notice her hand had dropped, but Cullen was smirking back at her, his eyes just like a lion eyeing its prey. His hand came to cover her own mouth then, and as if instructed, Cole started again, “Already slick, pooling between her legs, already aching and wanting and frustrated.” Cullen pulled back his middle finger and placed its fingertip against her lips.

 

She pulled it into the warm wetness of her mouth, giving it the attention she would’ve given his cock last night, had he let her. “Already feeling empty, open,  _ hungry _ . Already wanting him to take and command.” She felt her face blush, and she closed her eyes, still continuing to give his digit her full attention. 

Cullen withdrew his finger from her mouth and pulled his hand away entirely. “You are good with your mouth, aren’t you?” He asked in a husky voice. 

 

“I could’ve shown you last night.” she quipped back. 

 

Cullen smirked again, “Sounds like I’ll be seeing for myself soon enough.” She slowly released the hold her legs had on him and he took a step back. She missed his heat as soon as he did so. 

 

“Careful, Cullen,” she warned, “I can be very stubborn.” 

 

“As can I.” he took a few more steps back, “Inquisitor.” he said before turning and heading back into his tower. 

 

She took a quick look around the battlements, wondering how the hell no guards ever showed up when Cullen did things like this. 

 

* * *

 

 

After peeling herself from the battlements, the Inquisitor tried her best to distract herself with actual work. 

 

She met with Leliana, and went over the covert missions that were underway and saw to any decisions that needed to be made where her spies were concerned. 

 

After that, Vivienne insisted that she spend time being measured by the tailor she regularly brought in from Val Royeaux. Vivienne pressed her to add 4 new dresses and 3 new skin tight outfits which reminded the Inquisitor greatly of Vivienne’s own style. 

 

The Inquisitor tried her best to ignore the fact that she thought about what Cullen might like best during the entire selection of the cut, fabric, and color of her gowns. 

 

By then it was just a little past lunchtime, and she found herself famished since she had completely forgotten breakfast. 

 

When she finally made it out of the kitchen with her food, she realized that nearly the entire dining hall was full, save two seats. One with some recruits and one….

 

The Inquisitor cussed to herself as she saw Dorian, Sera, Blackwall and Cullen sitting at the only other table with an empty seat. 

 

She quickly turned, trying to sneak off to her quarters before anyone noticed- 

 

“Oi! Quizzy! Come sit with us!” Sera shouted from across the room. 

 

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath as she turned and saw Cullen and the rest of the table staring at her. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to be....very different. Hope you guys like caring Cullen as  much as you like dirty Cullen, because it's caring Cullen time (Sorry)** _

_**See the end of the chapter for more notes.** _

_**I didn't edit, as per usual. Sorry about any errors. I'll probably read it over in a day or two to try to catch any mistakes, but its 2:37 AM so I'm going to sleep.** _

* * *

 

The Inquisitor braced herself as she made her way through the hall to where her friends sat. This was bound to be one of the most awkward meals in her life, as the empty seat was right across from Cullen.

She tried her best to ignore that fact as she found her way to the empty chair, which sat between Dorian and Blackwall. On the other side of the table, Sera sat happily next to Cullen, most likely because she was teasing him about something.

As she sat down, she made note not to look at her handsome Commander. “Good afternoon, Inquisitor,” Dorian chimed with a happy, teasing voice, he loved calling her Inquisitor before he began messing with her, which was all the more likely since Sera was here.

“Dorian,” she said suspiciously, “why so cheerful, today?”

Dorian looked taken back by her question, “What ever do you mean, dear Inquisitor? Can a man not simply enjoy the presence of a lovely woman?”

“That’s not what I-” The Inquisitor happened to catch a glance at Sera, who smiled mischievously. “What are you two planning?”

Before she could say anything more, Sera raised a spoon, pulled the metal back, and let it fling forward in her direction. The Inquisitor jumped in her seat as warm cream-of-something soup landed on her chest, just at the opening to her shirt.

She closed her eyes as it made contact, thinking in her head how she really needed to find new friends. She could feel the warm liquid dripping down between her breasts, and she liked a stray bit of it off her lip.

“That’s two gold from you, sparklefingers,” Sera said, reaching across the table to where Dorian had outstretched his own hand. The two giggled to themselves as they settled back into their seats.

The Inquisitor was embarrassed, but before she stormed off, she had an idea on how to turn this to her advantage. “Alright,” she began, doing her best to make her next move seem uncalculated and nonchalant, “first off, why?” she looked down and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing more and more of her cleavage. She didn’t bother looking up at Cullen, she didn’t want to give her plan away.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned to the point where one could see her breast band, she stopped. The soup was thick and white, and looked exactly like-

“Quizzy, you look like you just got cummed o-.” Sera said, cracking into a fit of laughter.

“Thank you, Sera.” The Inquisitor said. Cullen’s eyes followed the trail of soup down into her cleavage, and nearly licked his lips as she wiped at it with her fingertips, making sure to dip down between her breasts, causing them to bounce in response.

He caught her gaze as she looked up, Maker, she wasn’t playing fair.

“Sera here said that she bet she could make the shot of a lifetime,” Dorian explained, “obviously, I had to take her up on that.”

The Inquisitor just nodded as she slowly buttoned her shirt back up, leaving a few more buttons undone than there were before. “You all do know that I’m your superior, right? That’s not something you’ve forgotten?”

Sera snorted, “Oh right, I forgot ‘bout that bit.” The Inquisitor just sighed. “You’re too fun to fuss with, Quizzy, couldn’t stop if I tried.”

The Inquisitor sighed and tried to eat as quickly as possible to get out of there. Mostly, she was just worried Cullen would shoot her some dark stare and she would be lost in it. Dorian and Sera were all too good at picking up on these things, after all.

It seemed as though Cullen had much the same idea as her, not six minutes later he was done eating and he took his leave. She followed suit not long after.

The rest of the day went by slowly. She spent it taking care of tasks she’d been putting off too long. She met a few nobles to placate their childish complaints, requisitioned some new equipment and got caught up with Josephine about the newest developments in politics in Orlais.

That night, she was having a quiet dinner in her quarters when Dorian and Sera swooped into her room and somehow convinced her that drinking at the Herald’s Rest would be the perfect way to spend her night.

And so, she found herself in the thick of it with her best friends, drinking, dancing, singing and laughing. Normally, she wouldn’t have been so whimsical, but Dorian and Sera made sure to keep her glass full all night, and she always had been a lightweight.

She erased from her mind the idea that maybe she had been a little more willing to drink tonight so that she might be able to sleep instead of hearing Cullen’s voice in her head.

But no matter her reasons, there she was, bumping elbows with her soldiers. Sera had always told her it was good to let them see that she was more than a title, that she lived and breathed and got _drunk_.

And drunk she most certainly was.

By the time the party was winding down, Dorian and Sera seemed still somewhat sober compared to her, and their devious smiles told her that they were up to something.

Before she knew it, they were leading her, with one of her arms slumped over each of their shoulders, up to the battlements. They stopped just in front of a wooden door, though she was far too drunk to realize which one it was.

“Quizzy,” Sera said, stepping back as Dorian did the same, “count to ten, then knock on the door.” Sera smiled as she stood and looked at her.

“Count to t-ten?” she repeated back. Sera nodded at her.

“Then knock, Quizzy.” Without another word, Sera and Dorian were gone, disappeared from her sight.

The Inquisitor looked at the door before her, and desperately tried to count up to ten, but blast it if she didn’t keep losing track. In the end, she’d decided that Maker damn it all, she would just walk in.

Pushing the door open, she slightly stumbled forward, finding Cullen’s empty office. Her brow furrowed, she expected to end up in her own quarters, not Cullen’s. Why would they bring her here?

Stepping forward, she approached the desk where she could usually find Cullen. She found herself sitting in his chair, staring at the desk as if she had not idea how she’d gotten there. As she stared down, a small stack of papers with drawings caught her eye.

The pile was turned upside down, and when she turned the stack over, she realized why. Staring up at her was an artist’s imitation of her. The eyes of the drawing stared up at the onlooker as a massive cock pressed into her entrance.

“Inquisitor?” she looked over to see Cullen descending the last step of his ladder.

She smiled dryly, “Cullen,” she held up the picture, “Cullen, look.” he came closer and took the page from her hands. “At least she can get laid, am I right?” she cracked up a bit and Cullen eyed her.

“You’re drunk.” she nodded with less enthusiasm. “Sera and Dorian?” She nodded again.

“I thought they would,” her eyes drifted off to the door she had come through, “I thought they were taking me back to my room, but they brought me here.” She smiled at him as he walked around the desk. He wasn’t wearing all his usual armor, she realized for the first time. He wore only a simple loose shirt, trousers and boots.

“Let’s get you back to your room,” he said as he tucked his arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style. She giggled happily as he walked over to the door and pushed it open to make the long walk across the bridge to the main hall.

She nuzzled into his neck, bringing her hand up to his cheek to pull her close to her. He shuddered as he felt her hot breath against his neck. “Cullen, you’re so handsome.” she said, her voice lost, yet lustful. She stared up at him as if he were the only man she’d ever seen.

“You’re drunk,” he reminded her gently.

“Even if I weren’t, you’d still be handsome.” she cooed at him.

She closed her eyes and felt happy just that he was holding her. She was safe with him. When she opened them again, he was climbing the stairs up into her bedroom. He spoke her name quietly as he approached the bed, “let’s get you to bed.”

He placed her gently down on the bed, and as he turned away, she caught his hand. He looked down at her laying on the bed, and nearly cursed to himself aloud.

Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, her lips were wet and parted, her eyes seemed to burn for him. “Cullen,” she called again, “why won’t you fuck me?” her words somehow sounded both full of lust and sadness.

Cullen leaned down above her so he could push a stray piece of hair from her face. “You know why, love.” He was so busy looking into her eyes, he hadn’t noticed her hands undoing the buttons on her shirt.

“Right,” she said, giving him a pout, “you want me to beg.”she pushed her shirt open, showing him her toned stomach and cleavage, held in only by her breast band. He was distantly aware that she shifted herself on the bed so that he was between her legs, which dangled off the bed.

“Cullen, why do you need me to beg you? It’s silly.” her words were soft, her lusty voice was music to his ears like this.

If there was a desire demon out there for him, he was sure it was her. Her face was flushed, her lips rosy and swollen. She looked as if she’d just had the sense fucked out of her, just like how he wanted to.

He realized quickly that this was the look he wanted to see on her once he’d had her. She looked lovely, lost, vulnerable, _wanting._

His hand wound its way around her hip without his permission. His other hand cupped her face. “I don’t know.” he answered truthfully. “But, Maker, once you do, I’ll be at your side in an instant.” She turned her head to the side, finding his wrist and giving his pulse a warm kiss.

He withdrew himself from between her legs, and lifted them back onto the bed. She watched as he slid off her boots and placed them neatly beside her bed. She was already half asleep by the time he pressed a deep kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Sleep well, love.”

He paced to the top of the stairs and hesitated when he heard, “Thank you, Cullen.”

As he walked back to his quarters, he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t lie to himself, it was hard to resist her laying there, he was still as rock hard as he ever was around her, even with her being drunk. How that woman managed to look so good even when blackout drunk was beyond him.

  
But that soft whisper, _“Thank you, Cullen,”_ was enough to make his heart swell. Maker, he was coming undone by her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  The lunch scene was meant to last longer, but as I wrote it, I got bored and wanted more Cullen. I assume none of you have any complaints about that.** _

_**That scene in the bedroom with drunk Inquisitor was meant to be more drawn out, with Inquisitor trying to seduce him a lot more. As I was writing it, it just came out as it is. She's horny, drunk,  a little sad that he won't take her, but cares for him.** _

_**I was thinking of changing it, but now I'm not so sure. please let me know what you think. Next chapter should be great fun, I think I'll refer to it as "Chapter 9: the return of dirty Cullen."** _

_**Stay tuned, I'm on a roll.** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: I really hope this doesn't have nay mistakes in it. Let me know if you see any bad ones. I'll fix it another day. It's 2:53 AM and I'm going to sleep.** _

* * *

 

It was well into the next morning, Cullen was overseeing the daily training of the recruits in the training ring which had just recently been added into the courtyard.

Ever since they arrived at Skyhold, Cullen had typically let Rylen oversee the training, allowing Cullen time to keep up on his paperwork. However, Cullen had spent the better part of the last two nights awake in his office, scouring over report after report. Before he knew it, he was all caught up.

He stood there, barking the occasional order and criticizing a recruit every now and then. A messenger approached, gave him a quick note, and scurried off. The note simply was a notice that there was to be a council meeting that afternoon, where they would discuss-

His eyes were torn from the page by the eruption of joyous cries and whistles coming from his troops. He looked up to find all of their eyes trained on the Inquisitor as she descended the stone staircase leading from the keep. He could only guess the uproar was because of her rather late night.

Even from a distance, he could see the blush on her cheeks. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, just to give her a reason to cover her face, even for a brief second.

Cullen turned back to his troops “Enough of that!” he called above them, they all fell silent. Cullen turned to Rylen, “Have them do an extra lap around the grounds for that.” he muttered. Rylen chuckled and nodded.

“Our Inquisitor is quite popular with them.” Rylen said.

“Almost annoyingly so,” Cullen uttered back, not caring if Captain Rylen heard him or not.

Cullen caught the Inquisitor’s approaching form in his peripheral, but pretended not to notice her until she cleared her throat next to him. “Commander?” she asked in a formal tone. Only then did he turn to her.

“Inquisitor,” he returned back to her.

“Could I discuss something with you? I’ll be brief, I’d hate to take too much of your time.” _You can take it all,_ he thought to himself.

Captain Rylen pressed his arm against his chest in the customary salute as Cullen turned away, “Commander.” he said simply.

The Inquisitor turned and began walking towards the dungeon, which they both knew to be empty at the current point in time. Once inside, she continued walking deeper inside, leaving him only to follow her.

Only when they reached the center of the room did she stop and turn to him. He came to a stop just before her. Her eyes looked at his chestplate as she wound her arms up around his neck. He felt his body stiffen for the briefest second before his hands came to encircle her slight waist.

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes sincere. “About last night,” she spoke softly, her breath brushing his lips, “...thank you.” She said, pressing her lips softly on his.

He pressed into the kiss, relishing in the softness of her lips, the sweetness of her taste.

She pulled back, licking her lips, “Let me make it up to you.” Cullen leaned down, pulling her legs off the ground and hooking them around his hips. He pressed her up against one of the cells, not two steps away.

“What is there to make up for?” he asked as he kissed her jaw, moving slowly down to her neck.

Her breathing hitched, “I-I…” he swallowed as his mouth went to work on her neck, kissing and sucking ever so gently. “Cullen,” she moaned, “I can’t think with you doing that.”

He pulled back, placing his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes, “Noted, Inquisitor.” He smiled, she felt her core ache at the sight of his scar sitting on top of that smile, and wished she was sitting on top of that smile, too.

She closed her eyes, doing her best to drown him out so that she could get out what she came to say. “I don’t like making other people take care of me,” she said, “so let me make it up to you tonight.”

He let out a breath of a laugh, and she was made acutely aware of his scent surrounding her. “You didn’t _make_ me take care of you.” he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and she opened her eyes. “You were beautiful last night,” he said gently, “you’re _always_ beautiful.” He stared at her dreamily. “How is your head? Bad hangover?”

It never failed to amaze her how considerate he was, “The headache is bad, but I was going to go see the healer for something for that. Other than that, I’m fine, luckily.”

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he let out a sudden sigh, “I can’t be too long, they’ll start to wonder.” she nodded at him, her head still spinning at the sound of his voice complimenting her so deeply.

“Can I meet you tonight? Your place?” she shifted against his hips, hoping the friction would be enough to convince him.

“Of course,” he said as she loosed her grip on his hips. He set her gently back down and she stared up at him with a twinkle in her eye and mischievous grin on her lips.

“Good,” she leaned in and whispered into his ear then, “because I have a present for you.” She gave him one final kiss on the cheek and nearly jogged away from him. She stopped and turned just as she got to the door.

“Fucking fantastic.” he said in a near growl that was just barely loud enough for her to hear him. She let out a giggle as he crossed the room quickly. She hurried out of the door and had to suppress the wide smile that threatened to spread across her face as she stepped back out into the heavily populated courtyard, full of people who saw her enter the empty dungeon just a minute ago with her Commander.

 

* * *

 

She could barely focus during the council meeting. She kept looking up from the war map to see Cullen’s golden eyes undressing her. She constantly wondered how it escaped Leliana and Josephine.

“There is one more matter, Inquisitor.” Josephine spoke after she had given Leliana the go ahead on another reconnaissance mission.

“Oh?” she said simply, urging her to continue.

“A nobleman from Antiva wishes to meet you.” Josephine smiled. “I have invited him to join us at his earliest convenience.”

“I trust there is a purpose for your invitation…?” she asked her advisor.

“But of course, Inquisitor. The man’s name is Markus Terani, heir to the Terani stables. The family is very well regarded in Antiva, they are the most prominent and famous breeders of Antivan Pointers.”

“Horses?” The Inquisitor asked. “Josephine, we already have Ferelden Forders provided by our horsemaster, do we really need more horses?”

“Antivan Pointers, you say?” Cullen asked, his interest suddenly being piqued.

“Could you make use of them, Cullen?” The Inquisitor asked.

Across the table, Cullen observed the war map as he rubbed his jaw. She tried not to let her gaze linger on his movement. “Pointers tend to be faster than Forders,” Cullen began, she could see his eyes scanning the positioning of his troops, searching for a place to use them, “but, they also are more fragile. They don’t do well on front lines. I would suggest using them for the transport of Leliana’s agents, should we acquire them.”

“They are faster than Forders, you say?” Leliana chimed in, “That would grant my agents more mobility to move from one posting to another. Information would become more readily available to us. I say we meet with this Markus and see what his price is.”

“I agree.” Cullen said, crossing his arms over his chest. “If the price is right, we could always do with more horses.”

The Inquisitor nodded and looked back to Josephine, “Thank you, Josie. I’ll meet with him when he arrives.”

“Oh, do try and be nice to him, Inquisitor. I know meeting with nobles isn’t your favorite pastime, but Markus is said to be quite delightful company, and handsome at that.”

The Inquisitor sighed, as if bored. “I’ll try my very best to be polite, Josie.”

Josephine tilted her head, “That’s all I ask. Who knows? Maybe by the end of it, you’ll have another marriage proposal.” Leliana and Josephine giggled amongst themselves. Cullen stiffened.

The Inquisitor laughed to herself, a dark thought crossing her mind, “I should hope not,” she said with a dry voice, “for as it stands right now, I have enough would-be husbands to last me two lifetimes.” She looked at Cullen, who obviously didn’t find the joke very funny.

“Well, at any rate, we will be throwing a small feast when he arrives. Nothing too fancy, but there will be dinner and, since they are Antivans, dancing is a _necessity_.”

“Wonderful.” The Inquisitor said with little enthusiasm.

With that, they concluded the meeting and went their separate ways. The Inquisitor noticed that Cullen hung back from them a bit, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was upset by her joking.

* * *

 

She desperately tried to waste the rest of her day as quickly as she could. She ventured all of Skyhold, checking in on each of her traveling companions to talk. Some of them were quite chatty, like Sera and Varric, and other were less so, as in the cases of Blackwall and Cassandra.

Vivienne informed her that her new clothes would be in her room by morning, and also revealed that she changed some of her choices to things more in fashion. The last surprise she gave was that the enchantress had ordered her two more dresses and three more tight fitting outfits, just because she had decided that someone who holds the title of Inquisitor should really dress like it, instead of wearing a simple tunic around all day.

That conversation was particularly draining.

Varric told her all about his upcoming books, which she asked question after question about, trying to waste as much daylight as possible.

At one point, she found Cole in the courtyard and kindly asked him to stop following her and Cullen around and spitting out their thoughts. “But, he wants you,” he said in a weak and confused voice, “and you want him. Why aren’t you together?”

She took a moment before responding, “I’m hoping to change that.”

Cole looked at her with innocent eyes. She felt horrible that a boy this pure had been swimming around in their filthy minds. “You have a plan.”

“Yes, I do.”

 

* * *

 

Cullen paced his room anxiously, night had fallen an hour or two ago, everything was quiet around Skyhold. He looked out his window and saw only a few men stumble out of the Herald’s rest.

In the darkest part of his mind he feared that she’d forgotten, or was busy. The thought made him feel worse than he imagined he would.

Papers scattered his bed. Though he had worked his way through the reports of the last few days, it seemed that there was an endless flow of them since he had returned to his office after the council meeting.

In part, he was thankful for them. They were a welcome distraction and kept him busy as he waited for the sun to set. Most of them came from Josephine and Leliana, the three of them were trying to figure out the logistics of the Antivan Pointer acquisition. How much the Inquisition would be willing to pay per horse, how many horses they realistically needed, and other minor issues of the like.

Cullen turned away from his window with a sigh. He paced back to his bed and sat down as he unlaced his boots, placing them at the end of his bed once he’d removed them. He laid back down on the bed with his hand tucked behind his head as he picked up a briefing on from Rylen on the training status of the newest recruits.

The note was short, and read:

They can wield a shield, in the very least. We...are still working on the swordsmanship. I would say they are at least competent with a blade, but that was before one of the men nearly managed to severe his own finger unsheathing his blade during training today. In the very least, the other men got a laugh out of it, and I did, too.

-Captain Rylen

Cullen smiled to himself as he chuckled lightly. “Something funny, Commander?” Cullen dropped the page immediately to find the Inquisitor climbing taking her first step off the ladder and into his room, promptly shutting the small hatch he’d recently built over the entrance to his room.

He sat up in his spot, “Just a training update on the recruits,” he said as his eyes looked her over. She stood there in his room, her hair loose and a tad messy. What really drew his eye was the curious long black cloak she wore. It covered her completely, she was nearly lost in all the fabric. The strangest part of it was that it was barely chilly out, there was no cause to wear it.

He stood and approached her, wanting to investigate further. “Are those usually funny?” she asked, a smile pulling at her lips as he approached.

“Not usually, no-” when he reached her, he tried to slide his hands along her waist, as he had done earlier. As he did so, her cloak came apart the slightest bit in the front. He caught a glimpse of skin underneath.

He gave her a confused look, and searched her eyes for answers for a brief moment. She only smiled up at him, her mouth making no move to speak. Cullen’s hands parted the cloak, pushing it up over her shoulders.

She stood there in his room wearing the cloak and the thinnest, shortest, sexiest nightgown he’d ever seen. Or, maybe that was just because it was her wearing it. She reached up and unhooked the clip which fastened the cloak around her neck. The heavy fabric fell to the floor in a puddle around her.

Cullen pulled her in for a heated kiss, and she could already feel his want for her poking her abdomen as he pressed her tightly to him. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, and he broke the kiss to pull it roughly over his head, throwing it to the ground before their lips met again. The kiss was deep and desperate, they clung to each other, only pulling away for the need of air.

He stared down at her, roughly gripping her ass and waist to keep her pulled flush against him. “I said I had a present for you,” she spoke as he dipped to kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

“Is this not it?” he asked, giving her nightgown a little tug where it met her ass.

“Not all of it, no.” she said in a breathy whisper.

“You mean there’s more?” She placed her hand on his chest and gently began walking him backwards towards the bed.

“Lay down on the bed, Cullen.” she said as they drew ever closer. A smirk crossed his face, and he obliged her. Not a moment after he had laid down, she was straddling his lap. He grabbed at her thighs, pawing at them with his calloused hands.

Her slender fingers reached down and she slowly dragged his hands up her body, and to her breasts. Cullen bucked up against her and grabbed at the thin fabric, feeling her hard nipples through the silk.

In an instant, she pushed his hands on either side of his head on the wooden headboard. She was now leaning just above him, her breasts pushing against his bare chest. He felt her hard nipples through the fabric, and he felt his cock ache between them.

“Cullen,” she whispered to him, “I’m trusting you to keep your hands where they are. I’ll give you anything you want after, just let me give you your present, okay?” His mouth was watering now, and he tried swallowing to hide that fact. She whispered in his ear, giving it a long lick in the process, “Just promise me you’ll keep them right where they are, okay? I trust you, Cullen.”

She smiled against the skin of his neck as she felt him nod. She knew that if she made it about trust, he couldn’t say no to her. Whether it was manipulative or not, she didn’t much care. This man had driven her to the brink that night in the Chantry, and in the end it had been a tease.

He hadn’t even let her tease him. He was playing the game with an advantage. She knew what pleasure she was missing out on, now that he had touched her, tasted her.

He had no idea what he was missing. Tonight was her night to show him.

“Promise me?” she asked, purposely making her voice sound innocent. She planted a few kisses down his neck and collarbone before leaning back and looking into his eyes. She wore a look to match the voice.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, but her brow was slightly furrowed. She looked lost. The look made him feel protective and all he wanted to do was make her feel safe and prove she could trust him.

“I promise,” he said, his eyes swearing to her that his words were true. She placed one final kiss to his chest. She moved her arms from his, letting them rest on either side of his muscled chest. The action was nonchalant, but it was with purpose.

The thin straps of her night gown fell off of her shoulders, “Thank you, Cullen.” she said, her voice sounding relieved. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on top of him. As she did this, the nightgown fell from her torso, leaving her breasts bare.

She felt bad for Cullen then, his eyes fell to her breasts and his lips parted, seeming to want nothing more than to close themselves on one of her tight nipples.

She played it well, her own lips were swollen and parted, her cheeks were flushed and hair in a mess, she looked as though the nightgown falling was a mistake.

She ran a hand down his chest and across the well defined muscles of his abdomen. She could feel the rigid muscles twitch under her touch. She watched as his hands gripped the headboard behind him lightly.

She reached down, and began untying the laces on his trousers, desperate to finally get to his cock. Cullen watched with burning eyes as she slid some of his papers into a big pile toward the pillow of the other side of the bed.

Having cleared that side, she slid off of him and then worked to pull his trousers off completely. He helped her the best that he could, but never took his hands off the headboard, she noted with satisfaction.

As soon as his trousers were off, she climbed back onto his lap, completely ignoring his damn near painful erection for the moment. She leaned up and gave him a long, slow kiss. It was nowhere near what he wanted, what he _needed_.

She rocked her hips slowly against him, and he was made painfully aware that she was not wearing any smalls under her nightgown. She dragged her slick heat back and forth over him, each movement she made tested him not to flip her over and slam into her.

He found himself growling as she kissed his neck and continued rocking against him. “Something the matter, love?” her voice was a smug purr. Damn her, she tricked him. She wanted him to break and fuck her silly.

Truth be told, he wanted the same.

He smirked then, remembering he still had one trick he could try. “Just imagining what I’m going to do to you when you’re done. You said you’d do _anything_ I want.” She pulled back from kissing his neck.

“And what is that, Commander?”

He bit his lip as he looked at her perfect body straddling him. “I can’t wait to show you. All of Skyhold is going to hear you call my name.” He smirked as he felt her pace quicken against his cock.

“What are you planning, Cullen?” she asked.

His breath was coming faster now, the feel of her against him was driving him to insanity, but giving him much inspiration. “Your cunt is going to be sore for _days_ when I’m done with you.” He felt her press herself harder against his cock.

Her breath was growing faster just as his was. She tried her best to regain her composure. She leaned down and began kissing her way down from his chest to his abdomen. As she grew closer, she allowed herself to look at his cock. He heard a whimper which she had tried desperately to hold in.

Realizing that the whimper betrayed her, she decided there wasn’t a point in pretending anymore. “Cullen, you’re so _big_.” she said as she took him in her small, soft palm. She ignored how pathetic she sounded. It was the truth, he had easily the biggest cock she’d ever seen.

Without even realizing it, she began a steady rhythm with him in her palm. She was mesmerized by his length, his thickness. As if he knew what she were thinking, he spoke up, “Imagine what I would feel like inside you.” She whimpered again, and cursed herself for it. He smirked again, “Just beg me already, just once,” in the back of her mind, she was already begging him, “then I can leave you dripping with my cum.”

She was so close to begging him, it was on the tip of her tongue, another word from him and she’d be begging for him in sobs. To combat this, she took him into her mouth.

Cullen’s head fell back against the headboard, a moan pouring from him as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, working her way up and down and each time taking more of him into her. “ _Maker’s breath_ ,” he said in a hiss when she finally had him buried to the hilt.

She bobbed her head up and down, letting his cock bury itself in the back of her throat each time. When she began to pick up the pace, he nearly bucked up into her mouth as he growled, “Oh, I can’t wait to fuck you senseless.” She reached down between her legs and began rubbing her clit frantically.

She let him slide from her mouth and looked up at him, a strand of his precum on her reddened lips. “How would you fuck me?” she asked. She kept pumping him, and he watched as she purposefully placed the head of cock against her nipple. When she withdrew his cock from it, her nipple was shining with his precum.

Then her mouth was back on him, sucking him for all he was worth. “I’m going to fuck you from behind until your arms give out.” She moaned around his cock, and he watched her fingers go from rubbing her clit to pushing their way into her.

Cullen was conscious of the fact that by now, he was bending the headboard towards them. It was all he could do to keep his hands from ripping her off of him, flipping her onto her back, and having his way with her. He watched her fingers slide in and out of her as fast as she could manage. “I could fuck you so much better than those slim fingers of yours.”

She bobbed her head, frantically working him over. He was getting so close now. “Maker, it’s like your lips were made to suck me.”

She once again let him slide from her mouth, “Maybe they were.” she said as she tried to catch her breath. She licked the underside of his cock until she came back to the head, which she once again took into her mouth.

She could feel his legs twitching beneath her, she knew he was getting close, even before he warned her, “I can’t...I- I’m cumming.”

He expected her to let go of him and have him cum on his stomach. But she didn’t let go. Instead she took him deeper into her mouth. He would’ve tried to hold back, but it was too late.

His cum filled her mouth as he climaxed, saying her name like it was both a curse and a chantry hymn. How that was possible, she wasn’t sure.

He watched as she drank every bit he had to give her, drinking it down as if she were dying of thirst and it was water.

She leaned down and kissed his spent cock from base to tip, giving him an extra lick on his head. She looked up at him then, her cheeks as flushed as they could be, her lips so swollen they looked _painful_. “Cullen,” she said in a begging whisper.

He looked to see she was still frantically pumping her fingers into herself. “Cullen, make me cum,” her words were soft and wanting. “I want to cum.” her breaths were labored, she was close, but she couldn’t quite hit the right spot, her fingers were too slight and smooth compared to his own.

Cullen’s hands dug into the headboard, remembering his promise. “Tell me I can move.” She looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about.

All at once, she remembered, and she let out a desperate breath, “ _Yes_ , Cullen, you can move, just make me _cum._ ”

He sprung forward, grabbing her and rolling her under him so fast it made her head spin. He lowered himself down between her legs and pulled her small fingers from her opening, immediately replacing them with one of his own.

She arched against his bed, her fingers digging into the sheets. He began pumping her slowly, giving her a taste of the torture she’d shown him. “ _Cullen_ ,” she cried, the lust in her voice music to her ears. He leaned in and his tongue found her clit.

He picked up the pace and pumped his finger in and out, not quite ready to let her cum just yet. He wanted to taste her, please her more than he did last time. “Please,” she nearly sobbed. Her legs were shaking on either side of his head. He smiled against her and pressed a second finger at her entrance.

He almost chuckled when she let out a moan as it entered her. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair. He moved faster for her, pumping his fingers at pleasing speed and giving her clit long strokes with his tongue.

He could hear her breath hitching as she whispered dirty things to him over and over again. He couldn’t bear it any longer, he wanted to watch her as she came, wanted her to look him in the eye as she orgasmed and know that he was the one that gave her that pleasure.

Cullen pulled his mouth away from her clit and moved so that he hovered over her. She planted a kiss on his lips as his fingers fucked her twice as fast as they had been. Less than a few seconds later, she was undone.

As she came, one of her hands grabbed his as his fingers fucked her through her orgasm. The other hand flew to the back of his neck and took hold of his hair, as if he were the only steady thing around her.

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. He slowly pulled his finger from her, but stayed in his spot above her. He gently rubbed her leg with his free hand, working her down.

He tried to ignore the fact that his cock laid against her stomach, rock hard once again. When she opened her eyes, they were still glassy from her pleasure. “I love your fingers,” she said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her temple, causing her to close her eyes again. “But damn, if I don’t want your cock in me, Cullen.”

He felt his length throb against her skin, obviously affected by her words. “Can I please just feel it in me?” she asked, her voice a seductive purr. “I don’t think it counts if it’s not all the way in.” She shifted her legs open for him, and he lowered himself between them.

“Truce?” he asked her as he lined himself up at her entrance, feeling the slick heat she gave off.

She leaned in to kiss him, “Truce.” He pushed forward as their lips met.

She was tight, even after he’d worked her over, she was tight. It took him a few tries to even get his head in. She bit her lip under him and he stopped, “Are you alright?” he asked softly. She nodded enthusiastically.

In the next stroke, he was seated halfway in her. Both of them let out a hot breath. Cullen couldn’t help himself, and drove himself back and forth into her, never entering her more than halfway. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck. “Maker forgive me,” he hissed between his teeth.

She moaned under him, her slick heat squeezed him in torturous perfection. His hand gripped her hip roughly, rough enough to bruise. He continued to slowly move in and out of her, both of them quickly losing the will to stop.

They had to stop now, or they’d never stop. This, they were both sure of. They’d called their truce, they’d indulged themselves a moment’s break from the game. But, the game still went on.

Both of them were prepared when he pulled out, both knew it had to happen. Cullen rolled onto his back on the bed beside her. She promptly rolled over a few seconds later, kissed his chest, and then his lips. “Did you like your present?” she asked him.

He smiled at her, “I’m not quite sure which part the present was, but I loved it.”

They laid there for a few minutes, not saying much, but enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, she gave him one last long kiss before she rose to her feet, “I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” he said with a smile on his face as he watched her retrieve her discarded cloak and replace it onto her shoulders. There was something terribly sad about her dressing, and even more so about her leaving.

Once she was out of view Cullen laid back onto his bed and realized he’d likely feel this every time she went anywhere from then on out.

* * *

 _**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter jumps around too much. I'm trying to keep it moving. Fun fact, when I first wrote the first chapter, this story was supposed to be like 4 chapters long. Well, here we are 10 chapters in, still going strong.** _  
  
_**Anyway, thank you all for your kind words and kudos. It's very sweet and I always appreciate it. It drives me onward.** _

_**Some things will be cleared up in the next chapter, so don't get too feisty if something wasn't addressed.**  
_

_**As previously stated, this chapter was not edited, so I'm sorry if anything is really badly messed up. it's 3 AM now -_-** _

_**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**_

 


End file.
